K.C. Guthrie
Season 8 In Uptown Girl Part Two KC is a new student at Degrassi who's first seen helping Clare Edwards collect her books after she trips. Despite his skaterboy appearance, KC is in the gifted program and is an intelligent nonconformist, with a sarcastic and wry sense of humor. In an attempt to show Clare that it's natural to care about the opinions of others, he dares her to display a talent in front of the entire school at lunch. However, his plan backfires when Clare is ridiculed and mocked for singing a hymn, and she admits to him that she's comfortable just being "the smart one." KC comforts her and tells her that she's "so much more than just the smart one," to which they both shyly smile. In Lost in Love, he asks Atousa to the dance. Connor, a good friend, also asks her to the dance. They become very resentful towards each other competing for Atousa's attention. Eventually Atousa decides to go with KC because it was who she really wants to go with. However Connor comes up with a clever way to unintentionally pressure Atousa into saying yes. Atousa ends up going to the dance with Connor, but after an awkward attempt at dancing she runs off only to run into KC. Atousa tells K.C. she really wanted to go with him to which he replies "Prove it, by dancing with me"They proceed to slow dance and make out happily, however it is short lived because Connor sees them and storms off. Later at the dance, Atousa tells K.C. that she is ready for a relationship. K.C. smiles and kisses her some more. He and Connor seemed to have rekindled their friendship after Lost in Love Part Two In Causing a Commotion KC and Alli volunteered to make a Shep appreciation video for the award ceremony. When Connor pushed Alli he defended her in front of Clare. He was rather passive in this episode until the Shep calls Clare a bitch. He quickly suggests to use to video footage against him during the ceremony. They showed it to the whole school and and became angry when he finds out that the Shep wasn't fired. In Jane Says Part Two K.C tells Clare that she looks nice when she came to school in different clothes.Alli tells K.C. that Clare was the smartest girl now she was the prettiest too when K.C. tells her that she is pretty too Alli kisses him. Alli doesn't show any feelings from it and K.C. smiles a bit. And later apologizes to K.C. In Touch of Grey K.C. tries out for the basketball team with Connor, but he is holding a secret that he hasn't told a soul at Degrassi. The secret's that KC was a "bad kid" in fact he lives in a group home for teenagers. When K.C. storms out of try outs because of Reese hiting him in the face he has a blast of anger as he leaves. This prompts Connor to hunt KC down to make sure he's okay. KC is surprised to see Connor at the home and he makes Connor swear that he wouldn't tell a soul. Connor reluctantly agrees and leaves. However at school Reese interrupts KC and Clare's conversation in the hallway and spills KC's secret. He also states that KC and his "buds" stole a car which got him sent to a group home. KC flips on Reese and Reese backs down, when he turns around he see's Clare looking at him in shock. KC confronts Connor in the locker room and Connor admits to spilling, but he also states that he'll remain KC's friend regardless. KC tells him that he's been written off before and that it won't be different this time around. Later on after tryouts KC is by his locker when Clare approaches. Clare attempts to talk to KC casually but then comes out and asks if he really did all those things Reese said. KC admits to doing "Lot's of things you wouldn't want to know about" and that he liked being known as the good guy, he also states that Connor ruined it. At that very moment Connor comes running down the hall with news that they had both made the team. Connor is sporting a bleeding lip and Clare jumps to the conclusion that KC had hit him, KC feeling hurt and abandoned leaves but Clare catches up to him apologizing and telling him that she knows he's a good guy. She then asks if he wanted to go celebrate his achievement, to which he replies with a "I should probably get home" then he leaves. Clare is left looking hurt and sorry. In Danger Zone he and Clare are still fighting. She asks who took her pen, and then looks at KC, and he then replies that he didn't take it and thinks that Clare is accusing him of stealing it because of his criminal record, to which Clare replies "why are you still acting like an idiot?" and he says "so I'm a thief and ''an idiot." Then when Connor asks if they're going to his house to play Risk, they both reply "not if he/she's coming" and walk away in different directions. So then Connor tricks them into going, only to lock them in his basement together so they can "fix it." That plan doesn't work. Then when they go to the black and white dance, Clare comes up with a plan to lock them again, asking for Connor's help to lure KC to the closet. Then she tells him that it was her plan, and that she knows why they always fight, saying " I think I know why we fight all the time, because we're afraid if we stop, we'll do this..." and she tries to kiss him, but he turns away, and then Clare says maybe she got it all wrong. Then KC rolls his eyes, grabs her arm to stop her from leaving, and tells her that she was right. That's when they have their first kiss. Then they both go back to the dance, nod at Connor, and slow dance. KC is friends with the other gifted students including Connor Archie Simpson's godson, Alli Bhandari Sav Bhandari's sister and Clare Edward Darcy Edwards's sister. He has a possible love interest in Clare. After wards KC and Clare become more than friends in Danger Zone. Season 9 In Close To Me, KC is seen at school during "Take Your Child to Work Day." He bonds with the coach of the midget basketball team and starts to see him as a father figure. The coach decides to put him in at the first basketball game, but KC is seen not making any baskets. The coach takes KC out of the game and KC is under the impression that he sucks. He trashes the locker room and decides to quit the team. After a talk he decides to stay on the team. Relationships *Clare Edwards **Start Up: '"Danger Zone"''' Category:Degrassi: TNG kids